My favourite fandoms crossover
by Iamnumber7and8
Summary: My take on what might happen if my fav fandoms met...
1. chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is my first fanfic so tell me if it's bad. **WARNING** : Contains spoilers and yes, I know that Bertrand is meant to be dead however, I thought he didn't deservve to die, neither did Fleur, and the punk should have died for many reasons of which is going against his native land by calling John Lennon a wanker which for the un-british folks out there, means bastard. Please keep in mind that I'm only 12, french and I still haven't finished my grammar education. The fandoms are: Carve the mark, Lorien Legacies, Divergent and just for fun Percy Jackson. Thank you for your consideration.

 **Akos**

"Thanks Teka" Cyra shouted all the way from across the navigation deck "Now we have no idea in what solar system we are in"

They were in Yssa's new ship and when Teka pressed the long circumferance orange button, they started speeding away and arrived here.

As soon as they had arrived, her currentshadows had dissapeared like magic. However, when Teka brushed by her shoulder she still cringed away which meant only the shadows were gone somehow. The new solar system was massive compared to theirs and consisted of 8 planets.

"Lets go to the one with the blue near their sun it looks relatively habbitable"Akos told Yssa and Ettrek.

He had been wondering about the mess he had gotten himself into by coming with the rest of them. Although that planet did look promising to him. It was about the size of Thuvhe and had green yellow and blue. He hoped the blue was water, even though he couldnt swim and most of the planet was blue, that meant they could stock up on water for drinking and his potions.

 **Percy**.

Percy was always happy to see new campers, but that didnt make the guy's entrance any weirder.

It started when he, Annabeth, Jason and Leo were waiting for Piper to come out of her cabin-Percy wondered why it took girls so long to get ready. As she walked out they started walking to Half-Blood Hill. When they arrived, Grover started running past them followed by a boy a bit older than them, about 20, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Grover. Who's that?" Annabeth asked wearily

"My name is Jorek Kusar. I come from Shotet or Urek, I dont mind what you want to call it" the boy said.

"Jorek? Well first time I meeting someone with that name." Leo said

"I found him in Central park wandering around like an idiot as if he had never seen a park." Grover explained "He didnt smell human so i thought ill bring him here and he made it past Talias tree so yeah."

"I never saw plants like that." Jorek complained.

"Anyway, how did you get here."I ask

"I was getting executed after peacefully getting my eyeballs taken out-" Jorek starts.

"Gross" Leo says with a hint of discust in his voice.

"And as Lazmet so very kindly impaled me in the heart, I arrived here." He finished.

Then they saw the eagles.

 **Six**

Sam and I were in Germany coaching Bertrand the beekeeper to master his Newly found Legacy, which was growing- a lot like Setrakus Ra's. Anyway, they told him everything that he needed to master his Legacy. Until the phone call.

"We need some Gardes a ship just landed in a forest near Hamburg." A voice with a strong German accent.

"Can you send us the coordinates?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm sorry, the location is not exact. However, a car should arrive just about now."

As if on cue, a black van made an appearence out of the fields. The man hung up and as we were about to climb in the van, Bertrand stoped.

"What are you doing waiting there like an idiot?" I ask

"Well, are you sure you want me with you." He asked "After all, I'm not as powerful as you"

"The more of us the better. Hurry up!" I say, half dragging him in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** :

Okay there is something wrong with me uploading the second part help me. Please. Same old thing. Bit more things happening in the Lorien Legacies department and introduction to Divergent. Hope you enjoy

 **Cyra**

Landing was not as painfull as I thought it would be. We landed in a peaceful forest. The trees were weird though, they looked really monotone with the same brownish trunks and bushy green leaves.

As I stepped out a girl with raven hair appeared with a blade at my throat. The scene reminded me of that time when I woke up Akos in the same manner. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at MogPro addict." The girl asks

"What's MogPro?" I hear Akos ask from behind me

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about" The girl says the blade digging in my skin a bit. We still were puzzled at what she was talking about.

"Six?" Sam asks

"What?" She respond

"The guy seems pretty genuine about the question. I don't think their mogs."

"Ok I'll release - ouch -what the hell girl how'd you do that. You didn't even budge."

"Currentgift" Yssa said from behind me. "My name is Yssa and this is my ship. I didn't know how to make contact with this planet so I just landed."

"We landed" Ettrek corrected " Ettrek, pleased to meet you person from this planet that I don't know the name of"

The girl, Six I believe is her name, sighed and released me.

"How many of you is there." She asked

"Well 6 of us really." I answer plainly " How many is there of you?"

"3." She responds "I'm Six, This is Sam and Bertrand" she said pointing at the two boys.

"I'm Cyra, and these are Akos, Yssa, Ettrek, Eijeh or Ryzek- you chose what you want to call him- and Sifa." I answer

"Sam?" Six said

"Yes Six." He responded

"Call John. Get him to arrange a meeting with the original Gardes and maybe a few others. Include Adam and your dad aswell." She ordered.

"On it" he answered as he was taking out a device.

 **Tobias**

I thought my life couldn't get sadder. I was so wrong. After I finished my anti social state, Christina, Zeke and Shauna forced me to go around the city with them. After five hours of complaining the fact that Zeke wanted it to happen and he never gives up when determined, I decided to go with them the time we could stop by the old Dauntless compound so we can go get a few knives because life gets boring without a knife or two to throw.

As we were approaching the John Hancock building, I felt something was of and as I looked up and saw that a boy about my age with long black hair was walking near the top of the building however he was walking on the side of the building. I decided not to think about it to much that I could just be hallucinating until he looked right at me in an annoyed. He shouted something to the sky that I couldn't figure out.

I kept quiet not wanting to sound crazy to my friends all the way to the Dauntless compound were I found my old knives in my old appartment. As we walked past the John Hancock building in the little street where no one could see us because I was having fun flipping my knife, out of nowhere an invisible force lifted me up in the air. Then I realised I was carried by someone. As I looked at my friends, I saw them also flying but they seemed stuck in their positions, as if someone was lifting them by magic, whereas I was free to move my limbs.

When we arrived, another boy - whom I presumed was younger - appearred and seemed exhausted.

"Well. How did you look know I was up there human." A voice says from behind. When I turned around, I saw it was coming from the boy with black hair that I saw earlier.

"I didn't, people are aloud to look up at buildings you know." I respond calmly as I always do when I'm trying to determine whether I should trust someone or not. "It's no big deal"

"Why did you call Four human?" You don't look like an alien or something like that." Zeke says.

"I approve the question" Christina agrees.

"Don't you have manners towards a grieving mother?" Shauna adds in.

"Hold up! He's a mother?" The dark haired boy asked gullibly "and why did you say I called Four a human. I asked the one with the one with black eyes."

"First of all, my name is Tobias but you should call me Four 'cause you won't like what happens if you call me otherwise. Secondly my eyes are blue not black, learn your colours. And lastly, I'm not a mother it's just an expression twat" I reply still calm

"Nine! We've gotta go, Sam just called." The other boy said hurriedly

"Where?" the black haired boy, whom I assume is Nine.

"Germany." The other boy responded.

"Okay Johnny. I hope you revised your German"


	3. Razek

**Author's note:**

New ship coming and maybe some Teka and Jorek coming along... Anyway, gonna try to upload every Thursdays and Sundays (british resonable hours) but might not be consistent due to school.

 **Marina**

I had no idea what was happening. I was nice and lonely painting in the mountanous cave with Ella when all of a sudden, she had a vision. Four and Nine were on their way to Germany apparently with some random humans.

At first, I was confused, I mean why would they want humans over, but I soon ralised that there must be an urgent situation. I packed up mine and Ella's things and started towards the bottom of the mountain, which saddened me as it was the last place I ever talked to Eight. We went to the table in the forest, as it was the best place to teleport for us, and I held Ella's hand as she pictured where four told us to go.

 **Hazel**

I woke up with a start. Faintly, I could hear Frank telling me to wake up. We had to travel by the Camp Jupiter minibus since she and 2 other campers got travel sick. Frank and Reyna voted Jack, a loyal centurion of the 1st cohort, head of the eagles while they acompanied the others on the way there. Weirdly enough, someone managed to tell Reyna to ditch her armour on the 72 hour drive all the way to long island. She was wearing black jeans and a red shirt which was very different from her usual style.

Frank nudged me as I woke up. It was late afternoon, they were at the drive thru of a Mcdonald (Nico recomended the new bigmac so that's what I ate) and then carried on with their journey. They only had 2 hours left and I couldn't wait to see my friends. The last time I saw them was a few months ago for Nico's birthday back in January. Jason had decided to pull a prank and made a cake that was covered in black icing but to their surprise, the interior was a rainbow gradiant effect. Leo laughed so hard he had to excuse himself out the room to stop from being killed by Nico, whom when Leo left grinned a bit which was rare for him.

 **Ryzek**

I was never fond of meeting people who could easily take me down. We were waiting when 2 girls appeared. One seemed 13 seasons old whereas the other looked 18. Then, everything went black.

"Hello fellow prothecising person, My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi, Servesing the all mighty Appollo blah blah blah.

Anyway, back to business, I just sensed you coming to Earth and I just wanted to clarify something, are you human?" A beautiful girl with hair that looked like hushflower extract and green eyes that seemed to be glowing. Her eyes were so gorgeous I didn't even want to scoop them out and pickle them.

"I am deeply sorry to inform you that I am not human." I answer gloomily

"Oh. Okay so is there any chances you know a meer man called Jorek Kusar?" Rachel asked.

I was stumped. I thought father had killed him. Strange. She started markering her jacket which looked like it was made of denim. The only problem is that I only saw trousers made out of it. She looked like she was reading my thoughts and said:

"Are you somehow related to the Noavek family? Or perhaps the Kereseth one?"

Damn. She is even better than me at this and she looked several seasons younger; maybe 17.

"Well, it is difficult to explain which of these two families I'm from." I start "Because my soul, Ryzek Noavek's mind is currently residing insidside Eijeh Kereseth's body." It sounded weirder than I thought it would, way weirder.

"Okayyyy... So you live in another person's body. Be careful, last time somebody took the shape of another person I hit them in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush."

"Did they do it on purpose. I mean taking over another persons." I ask

"Purpose"

"So, are you trying to scare me." I teased

"Partially. Just wanting to see if you were a wuss." She responds

"I got raised by a dad who took people's eyes and pickled in feather grass water and a hint of hushflower extract just for fun" I reply

"Wow. Man I fell bad for you, your dad seems deranged." She replies a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"I might need to go back to reality so if you would do me the favor of letting me go I would be quite happy" I resquested

"Okay" she answered

Then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've had terrible connexion and no 4G so yeah (excuses). Anyway, Things are a bit all over the place in this and it is not the best one so far but I think there might be some action in the next few uploads. Enjoy.

 **Ella**

It's always fun to find out that somebody passed out right when you arrive. Seriously though, when Marina and I appeared this weird dude just passed out like that. I know that Marina's pretty but still not a reason to pass out.

"Six! I haven't seen you in ages!" Marina shrieked when she saw her and hugged her so hard I could see her wince

"Yeah nice to see too Mar." Six responded.

"Who are these people?" I ask pointing at the newelly found people trying not to sound rude.

"These are the reason why you are currently here and not elsewhere" Sam responded

"What are their names?" Marina asked

"I'm Akos. These are Cyra, Sifa, Yssa, Ettrek and the guy that is probably having a prophesising fit is Ryzek. He'll be back in his mind soon, hopefully." A very tall guy, he was probably taller than Nine, said. If I remember correctly, his name was Akos.

They were standing in front of a big ship that looked brand new. Nice. Once we started heading towards the meeting table that John placed near here John and Nine appeared. I got so excited to see Nine again, I jumped into his arms, or arm, really, he lost his ballance a bit when I practically tackled him. Only then, I noticed they weren't alone. Foir other people were with them. They all looked older than Nine and Marina. One of them had a knife in his hand and was flipping it absentmindedly. He made it seem like it was casual but I was kind of mesmerised that a mundane human could have such skills.

"Umm. Who are they?" Six questioned

"I'm Four." The guy who was flipping the knife said

"No that's Four." Sam said pointing to John.

"I'm pretty sure I came to terms with my name. My name is Tobias but you will call me Four or else..." He made a jesture with his knife

"It won't be pretty." A darker skinned boy said "Trust me you don't want to call him by his real name and show some respect. He deserves that name. I'm Zeke by the way." He finnished

"How come you've earned your name?" Cyra asked

"Come on, the guy's only got four fears. I mean unheard of. I'm Christina." An even darker skinned girl said.

"Fair enough." I say. "I'm Ella. And who are you?" I ask the last girl

"Shauna" she answered gloomily.

"Anywaaay, looks like we're all here." John announces quietening everyone down.

At this moment, Ryzek woke up.

 **Leo**

"Quit calling me a fricking ghost!" Nico shouted across the dining hall. I had to hold myself back from laughing out loud. Will kept on annoying him on purpose just for the sake of his own entertainment and so far, it was working.

"Quieten down please. Will stop annoying Nico and Nico please could you not shout and scare away the new campers. Thank you." Chiron said.

Once he finished monologuing them about behaving, Rachel appeared out of nowhere looking like she just ran all the way here from back at her cave. She went over to Chiron and he nodded.

"Counsellors," he said loudly "Meeting in rec room after breakfast."

The rec room was as always: weird. I could swear we had more snausages today. Seriously, Seymour got like 1,000! Anyway, Chiron started by welcoming the Romans and then let Rachel speak.

"Okay. So as all of you know, we have had a new addition to the camp: Jorek and all we know is that he died and came back somehow. Getting to the point, I have encountered someone he might know and he said he's going to try and get him and the people he is with over here meaning in the next few days some people are going to appear somehow and we shouldn't be alarmed." Once Rachel finished her speech, Reyna spoke up.

"So it will be a bit like when you, greeks I mean, arrived at Camp Jupiter except without the little bloodbath?"

"Pretty much. Yeah" Rachel responded.

"I'm up for letting strangers arrive at camp" Percy spoke up. "I mean the time they don't attack because then they'll have two camps to deal with."

"Agreed" I spoke up "If they mess it up, I'll have to create a giant butt-kicker"

Everybody nodded grinning, some even chuckling at Leo's terrible attempt of a joke.

"It seems it's settled then, as Percy said, let's get strangers in camp."


End file.
